


【白勋灿】黑房

by jialiehuang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanse, sechan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialiehuang/pseuds/jialiehuang





	【白勋灿】黑房

1.  
   
“灿烈，世勋今天没来，怎么回事？”  
金俊勉找过来的时候朴灿烈起初没放在心上，还能是怎么回事，自从有了那个边伯贤，他家那原本白纸般的弟弟多半也体会到了那种从此君王不早朝的糜烂生活，只是翘班这种事的确不像是那两个人的风格。  
他放下手里的图纸想了想，说：“我会和他联系的。”  
等到午休的时候朴灿烈到阳台上抽烟，一面给吴世勋打电话，有频率的忙音从那边一阵阵传来，最后猝然断开，一片沉寂，他微微皱起眉，平白心生几分焦虑。  
朴灿烈又给另一位拨了电话，这位接起得倒快，但结束得同样干脆利落。  
“边伯贤，世勋呢？”  
“应该在家。”  
“那他为什么没来上班？”  
“我不知道。”  
“可是……”  
“抱歉，飞机要起飞了。”  
说完就挂了电话。  
这人多半又在外面出差。  
“操。”朴灿烈低咒一声，随手将还有一半的烟蒂扔在地上，抬脚将零星的火星碾灭。  
   
朴灿烈从金俊勉那顺利拿到了假条，而后开着自己的Benz离开了公司，吴世勋和边伯贤的家离这儿不算近，在位于城郊的一片别墅区，从环城高速过去的话倒也不算远，半个小时后，朴灿烈便到了那幢白墙红瓦的两层小别墅楼下。  
他特意用力按了两下喇叭，而后拔出钥匙下了车。  
左右看了看，车库里那辆越野JEEP还在，而边伯贤的Panamera911不知所踪，说明家里多半只有吴世勋一个人。  
楼上楼下门窗紧闭，拉住了窗帘，什么也看不出。  
朴灿烈去按门铃，和打电话一样，门铃响了一遍又一遍，无人来应门。  
门上配备的电子锁除了钥匙外还有指纹与密码功能，他弯下身查看，只能去尝试输入密码。  
第一次，是边伯贤与吴世勋的生日。  
铁盒子里响起一个机械的冰冷女声——输入错误，您还有两次机会。  
朴灿烈拧起眉心，咬着唇犹豫了一会儿，还是输入了吴世勋与边伯贤两个人的生日，只是这一次打乱了顺序。  
——输入错误。  
朴灿烈头疼地抓了抓头发，五指攥成拳头，抵在唇下苦苦思索了起来。  
只剩下最后一次机会，想来想去毫无头绪，他索性抱着侥幸的心理将一串数字输入进去，手指在确认键上犹豫了一瞬，还是按了下去。  
他颇为紧张地等在原地，只听到大门“咔”地响了一声，而后一下子从门框里弹了出来。  
朴灿烈愣住了。  
他没想到，边伯贤和吴世勋家里的密码……真的会是这样一串数字。  
他一边打开门一边想道：边伯贤每次回家开门的时候，会不会都在心里大骂他的娘？  
   
这个地方似乎和上次来没什么区别。  
一眼看过去客厅整洁而明净，大概是边伯贤走之前整理过了，看来并没有发生过什么他想象中的“入室抢劫”之类的恶劣事态。  
朴灿烈前前后后逡巡了一圈，叫了吴世勋一声又一声，可以确定楼下空无一人，这才踏上了通往二楼的台阶。  
一路径直走到了吴世勋和边伯贤的卧室门口，其他卧室的门大多敞开，只有这间门扉紧闭，朴灿烈扣了扣门，“世勋？”  
没有回应。  
他抬高了声音，“世勋！”侧头将耳朵贴在了门页上。  
“我进来了！”朴灿烈觉得自己等不了了，拉住门把手一把推开了门。  
房间里晦暗不明，扑面而来是一种窒闷压抑的气息，但在这其中还有一种熟悉的……香醇的奶香？  
那分明是吴世勋的味道。  
于是朴灿烈明白了。  
他盯着床上那个半掩在被子里的人，缓缓走了过去。  
“世勋。”  
离那个人越近，那股奶香愈发浓郁，朴灿烈低头瞥见一张潮红的脸，确定了自己所想的那个事实。  
“你的发情期到了。”  
   
2.  
   
朴灿烈不知道该怎么办才好。  
他从卧室里出来，特意到阳台上呼吸了一口新鲜空气，一阵微凉的风吹面拂过，这才感受到自己的脸庞已微微发热。  
作为一个Omega，他不能和另一个发情期的Omega呆在一个屋子里。  
他搓了搓手指，从口袋里掏出手机，爬上论坛问了一个问题——楼主今天到竹马家发现竹马的发情期忽然到了，可竹马的男朋友不在家，怎么办，在线等，急。  
没多久就有人回复了他：楼主，你问这种问题根本是司马昭之心，接下来大概就是路边摊三流小说的剧情了，请开始。  
2L：等直播。  
朴灿烈没什么好气的回复了过去：滚，老子也是Omega。  
   
可他也不能放吴世勋一个人情况不明的在里面。  
朴灿烈下楼端了杯凉水，踌躇不定地重新站在了卧室门口。  
直到听到屋里传来那人有气无力的呼唤:“灿烈……”  
他想也没想就进去了。  
吴世勋躺在床上半眯起眼睛来看他，目光迷蒙了一会儿后定在他身上，霎时，那双眸子亮了，唇角也翘了起来，“我还以为，是我在做梦……”  
说着撑住床角便要起来，朴灿烈伸手去扶他，吴世勋似乎没什么力气，整个人柔弱无骨一般，被他一拉即倒了过来，他忙把枕头垫在他身后，让对方靠了上去。  
又把水送到他唇边，一点点倾过杯身看吴世勋仰头一口口咽下去，脖颈上明显的喉结随之上下滚动。  
收回水杯时无意间触到了对方的手，太烫了……几乎产生一种被灼伤的错觉。  
朴灿烈这才意识到不对劲。  
他盯住吴世勋，“药呢？”  
吴世勋好一会儿才反应过来他说的是什么，摇了摇头，“他说，发情期用药不好……”  
“他当然会觉得用药不好。”朴灿烈嘀咕着，可那味最好的药现在却是远水解不了近渴。  
“他什么时候走的？”  
“唔……”吴世勋蹙起眉想了一想，头发支棱着，是个迷糊的样子，“好像是两天前……”  
两天前是周五，而边伯贤竟然没有和吴世勋一起过周末？  
朴灿烈了然地问道：“你们又吵架了？”  
吴世勋没说话。  
朴灿烈冷嗤了一声，“所以他上了你，没有清理就走了，而你发了烧，赶巧发情期又到了，他也不闻不问？”  
吴世勋套了一件宽松的白衬衫，而只要有心透过大敞的领口看进去，便能轻易窥见一片白皙的肌肤上都是或紫或青的斑斓吻痕。  
他的双唇蠕动了一下，嗫嚅道：“他那晚走了没有再回来……”  
想到自己刚才给那个人打电话，那个人还是一副拽了吧唧的态度，什么人啊！朴灿烈怒从心起，起身就往外走，一心再打个电话过去兴师问罪，只是一步还没来得及迈出就被身后袭来的一股力道扯住了。  
那力道并不大，甚至可以说微弱，但一想到身后的人是谁，朴灿烈没有推拒，而是顺从着被拉了过去，只是他刚在床边坐下了，那个人就靠了过来，火热的身体贴上了他的，触在一起的那一刻两个人几乎是同时颤抖了一下。  
一时间对方的信息素彷佛无孔不入，朴灿烈晃了晃脑袋，五指握在吴世勋的肩头上，想要推开他。  
可那个人却开口恳求，“灿烈哥……不要走……”原本低沉醇厚的声线如今却是软糯痴绵，像极了撒娇的小奶猫，如蜜糖一般黏住了他的耳膜。  
朴灿烈自己也能察觉到自己的动摇，“世勋，你……”  
吴世勋喃喃着:“我好难受……”  
“可……”  
“灿烈哥，你的味道……真好闻。”  
他将脸埋入了朴灿烈的颈窝，灼热的呼吸洒在他裸露的皮肤上，身上的奶香铺天盖地的包裹住了他，朴灿烈的腰肢不由一软，那人偏偏又伸出舌头，湿热柔软的小东西沿着他脖颈的线条从上到下的舔舐，他更是整个人都软了。  
吴世勋猫一般在他身上轻蹭着，“灿烈哥，帮帮我。”  
“我们以前……不是做过这种事吗？”  
他怎么忘了，情欲这种东西是会传染的。尤其是在两个Omega之间。  
   
怀中的人分明已被自己勾动了情潮，呼吸一声比一声重，身体又软又热，让吴世勋想要掀开他的衣服伸进去好好抚摸一番，不知道这副看似美妙的躯体是什么触感，那熟悉的柑橘清香自他周身散发出来，他贴在对方的脖颈上深吸了一口，以前怎么没有发现，朴灿烈的信息素是这么好闻。  
可到了这个地步，对方仍然无动于衷。  
吴世勋不免感到丧气，也感到茫然，他也不想这样，可他实在不知道该怎么办了……从前他经历过发情期，那个时候没有边伯贤，往往是用药或咬着牙撑过来，记忆里似乎不是一件多困难的事，可有了边伯贤之后，他从不知道发情期竟会变得如此的……羞耻难捱，一分一秒都有如煎熬。浑浑噩噩中闻到了熟悉的气息，他莫名感到安心。还好是朴灿烈来了，如果是对方，一定会帮他的……  
下一刻，朴灿烈倏忽有了动作。  
他捏住吴世勋的一只手腕，温柔地将他推倒在了床上。  
继而他跟着覆了上来，居高临下地定定看了他一会儿，神色是吴世勋看不懂的复杂，忽然开口以一种柔和的语气说道：“我会帮你的，世勋。”  
说着那只手摸索了下去，拉开了他的裤链，金属摩擦的声音在两个人耳边放大了数十倍般清晰，牛仔裤拉扯到了膝盖的位置，内裤也被褪了下去，里面早已灼热坚硬的阴茎翘了起来，被一只柔软的手轻轻握住，吴世勋整个人哆嗦了一下，那人动起了手指，先是抚摸坚硬的头部，而后顺着茎身自下往上的抚弄，不需要技巧，不需要手法，吴世勋的身体敏感得不行，只是被碰一下便受不了，在他的持续动作之下更是不断扭动起来，脑袋死死抵在枕头上磨蹭，分不清是难受还是难耐，像是想要躲闪又像是想要迎合，他动来动去让朴灿烈不好动作，何况还被惹出了一身的火，便将手从衬衫下摆探了进去，握住了他的腰侧不让他动弹，那一把腰肢可真细，只怕比女人的还细……触手又柔韧滑腻，让人禁不住想要辗转摩挲。  
吴世勋乖乖地不动了，他将半张脸埋入枕头里，微张开嘴，一声又一声地呻吟了起来。  
在朴灿烈面前，他毫不掩饰自己的情态与欢愉。  
那股奶香味此刻已浓郁到有如实质。  
朴灿烈分不清是他的扭动还是嗓音更为煽情，他死死盯着对方的唇，几乎挪不开目光，双颊滚烫到表面那薄薄的一层彷佛要被高温融化，耳畔自己的呼吸声越来越重，恍惚中像是一头野兽在洞穴里粗重的喘息。  
不觉间他攥住吴世勋腰部的力道越来越大。  
在吴世勋感到疼痛前他先一步释放了出来，腰肢猛烈地颤抖了一下，粘稠湿润的液体随之释放出来，溅了朴灿烈一手，朴灿烈松一口气，缓缓放开了他，试图平复自己——可他很快发现那是一件过于困难的事。  
那些乳白色的液体大多溅在了吴世勋的腿上，缓缓流淌下去，雪白的大腿一路到大腿根的地方皆布有密密麻麻的吻痕，宛如雪地上点缀的点点红梅，落在旁人眼中有着说不出的艳丽情色，朴灿烈一面在心底暗暗唾骂边伯贤真是个畜生，都几天了还有这么明显的痕迹，可想而知当时是有多凶残，一面却无可救药地被蛊惑了……想做和畜生一样、甚至更过分的事……  
想要将自己的吻痕更重更深地烙印上去，想要舔舐一下他的精液是否与牛奶的味道相似……  
他几乎被内心的声音说服了。  
可他忽然看到了一个东西。  
——那是边伯贤和吴世勋的结婚照。  
他还记得那个时候这两个人在国外结了婚回来，因为没有家里人来帮忙，新房是他来帮着一起布置的，这张照片……是边伯贤亲自挂在床头的。  
吴世勋原本是不赞成这种做法的。  
“结婚照有什么好挂的，都是我们最好看的样子，等到过了十年，说不定不需要十年，你抬头看看这照片，再看看我，就会嫌弃我老了丑了……”  
那个时候边伯贤笑着说：“你不管什么样子，不一定是最好看的，但一定是我最喜欢的。”  
这一句话便轻易哄得吴世勋开怀，连朴灿烈也不得不叹服这个人真是会说情话。  
这个时候再看到这张照片，他整个人霎时清醒了不少。  
——他在做什么？  
这间卧室这张床，是属于边伯贤与吴世勋的，不知道有多少个日日夜夜那两人在这张床上做爱，如何也不该是他和吴世勋一起躺在这张床上，甚至这张床上还有边伯贤留下的气息与痕迹，而吴世勋的身上分明都是边伯贤留下的痕迹……  
他是和吴世勋从小一起长大的哥哥，是边伯贤的朋友，他……怎么能做这种事？  
但此刻这间屋子里充斥满了的是浓稠的柑橘与奶香气，那是属于Omega的气息，或清新，或甜美，完美地融合在了一起，彷佛与生俱来便浑然一体，从未分别开来。  
他的身体发软，软得恨不能化成一滩水，下身却是截然相反的硬挺炙热，像是一块烙铁。  
朴灿烈又感到羞耻，又感到难堪。一刻是清醒，一刻是沉溺。一半是天使，一半是魔鬼。  
吴世勋却毫无所觉地再次贴了过来，发情期的身体总是不能轻易餍足，他淫荡又坦荡，无辜又邪恶，成为了朴灿烈眼中诱惑又可怕的矛盾体。  
他双唇开阖，呼唤的是两个人都熟悉的那个称呼：“灿烈哥……”  
那一刻对方十几岁的脸电光火石般在朴灿烈脑海中浮现，他穿纯白的校衫，眉目青涩，双眼弯成月亮，笑容明媚而纯洌，“灿烈哥。”  
还有工作后的吴世勋将边伯贤带到他面前，“灿烈哥，他是边伯贤，是我的……”说到这儿顿了顿，低下头腼腆的神色一如当年那个少年。  
一旁的人自如地接了下去，“男朋友。”  
朴灿烈终于正眼看向他。  
边伯贤起初面无表情，对上他的目光，微微勾了勾唇角。  
那一刻，朴灿烈的确清楚地品尝到了一种名为嫉妒的滋味。  
无论数年来他与吴世勋之间有多亲密，都比不过这个后来的人。他从第一次见到边伯贤便意识到了这一点。  
这种负面情绪无法与他对吴世勋的感情抗衡，可这种情绪却是微小而深刻，时不时间歇里发作上一回，有如跗骨之蛆，挥之不去。  
他以为，吴世勋对此毫无所查，边伯贤那个人却是了然。  
不然有那么几次，那个人与吴世勋接吻时，怎么会分得出余裕用余光来看他。  
他看不懂边伯贤的那个眼神，但却可以品读出太多含义。  
总之——他，是我的了。  
朴灿烈挑起唇角，形成了一个讥诮又挑衅的笑容，彷佛在自己的记忆中与那个人的眼神对峙——那可不一定。  
他想到了楼下的密码。  
朴灿烈俯下身去，终于做了自己一直想做的事——他吻了吴世勋的唇。  
   
3.  
   
朴灿烈再次清醒过来时，已经不知道过了几天几夜。  
毕竟他们昏天暗地不分昼夜地胡搞了不知道多少次。  
每一次他想离开这张床时都会被吴世勋抓住，而这次那人终于彻底没了力气和知觉。  
朴灿烈也是浑身发软，周身隐隐作痛，身后难言的部位更是酸痛麻软，脚一沾到地上，膝盖一弯，几乎要一个趔趄倒下去，他撑住一边的家具勉强站稳了，又感到后穴里有冰冷潮湿的液体流了出来，一路顺着大腿流下去，这段时日他里面不知道被吴世勋灌了多少精液进去，因为念着他是病人，或许还因为其他原因……自己欺压他的次数屈指可数，也温柔得多，但吴世勋后来愈发旺盛的欲望与体力让朴灿烈不禁怀疑他是否早已恢复了过来。  
和对方灌进他体内的液体相反，他不知道从自己的双眼里流出了多少液体。  
朴灿烈俯身拾起掉落一地的衣物，每一个动作都比往常来得更慢也更费力，好不容易站到了立地镜前，只看到镜中是一具白皙而修长的身体，此刻全身上下烙满了斑斑吻痕，犹如盛开了一片妖冶灼艳的桃花。哪怕是脚踝和大腿根的地方，吴世勋似乎察觉到这两个部位是他的敏感点，总是抓着不放。  
他抬起手臂，开始把衣服一件件往自己的身上套，扣纽扣的时候发现自己的手指还在忍不住地颤抖。  
系到最后一颗纽扣的时候双手已稳定了下来。  
他靠在墙角匀了口气，从外套口袋里摸索出了手机。  
有许多个未接来电。  
金俊勉给他打过电话？……唔，好像是，他记得自己给他请了假，希望不会出什么乱子……  
以及……那个人。  
朴灿烈定定看了一会儿屏幕上的三个字，直到屏幕黯淡了下去。  
他再次站了起来，这一次有了几分力气，缓缓朝门口走去。  
阖上门时他回头看了最后一眼，已经是黄昏了，橘黄色的阳光顺着浅蓝色的窗帘透进来，被筛去了一层色泽，变得更浅更淡，那人侧着身子正酣眠，有一小片阳光落在他光裸的肩头，肩头上鲜红的咬痕。还有细碎的阳光染在他的发梢，镀出一层浅金色的轮廓。  
他看着他，仍然感到这个人像是天使，为他所玷染的天使。  
朴灿烈阖上了门。  
   
那么而后，朴灿烈或许是看到了被钉在十字架上的耶稣。  
以一种残酷而屈辱的姿态，来向他问罪。  
他一步步从旋转楼梯上走下去，最后一步，隔了许久才缓缓落下。  
他看到了客厅里的那个人。  
边伯贤正静静坐在沙发上。  
他甚至在看书。姿态优雅而闲适。  
而朴灿烈更像是一个无礼踏足他的领地的冒失鬼。羞愧而无措。  
那人缓缓合上了书页，以颀长白皙的手指握住了朱红色的书脊。  
他微微启唇，“《局外人》，能让我获得平静的一本书。”  
“或许是因为默尔索在死刑之前的夜晚仰望了星空？”  
朴灿烈没有接话，也不知道怎么去接话。  
这个人似乎也并不需要他的回答。  
二人之间安静了一会儿。  
边伯贤终于抬眸将目光送了过来，那张脸上是一种不咸不淡的神色，像是精细的冰雕，奇异的澄澈而美丽，“你想不想知道，我是什么时候回来的？”  
“或许是你像条狗一样躺在他身下，对他高高撅起了屁股，而他捏着你的臀尖将自己阴茎捅进去的时候？”  
“或许是你像个婊子一样骑在他身上，握着他的大家伙，主动坐了下去，抬起屁股在他身上上上下下的时候？”  
他顿了顿，摸着下巴评价道：“你是一个Omega，且洁身自好，不如说心高气傲，不愿意轻易被Alpha标记，所以从来没有和任何人上过床。”  
“他也是一个Omega，没想到，第一次看到他的时候我也没想到，他不止是看起来不像Omega……很大吧？可惜了，他的确是一个Omega，如果你看过他在我身下被我干得只凭肛交就能射出来的样子，你一定会对这一点深信不疑。可他却能够轻易满足你、填满你，将禁欲数年的圣人变成一个淫娃荡妇？”  
朴灿烈知道这个人是在羞辱自己，且这种方式有力地见了效，他的脸不可抑制地发热发烫，这种温度迅速蔓延到全身，连指尖都在发热，却与在那间房里的感受来得截然不同。但他不打算阻止他。  
边伯贤却没有在这一点上纠缠不休，很快放过他，甚至收回了目光，“我担心他，坐的是回来的飞机。”他淡淡地说。  
“我或许……”他歪了歪头，“比你想象中，比你看到的，比他以为的，也比我自己以为的，更要……爱他。”  
“我在坐在这儿的时间里深刻体会到了这一点。”  
那语气仍然可谓平静，却在刹那间化为最尖锐的利刃，直直朝朴灿烈而来，刺进他的心口，深入他的血肉，要剖开他的胸膛，以刀尖挑出他的心脏。  
他的头脑在这一刻反而极其清醒，观察力极其的敏锐，他看到了桌上多出来的东西，是一种国外知名品牌的香水，那是吴世勋喜欢的香水限量版，还有一个Bauta面具，他与边伯贤吴世勋一起去看一个艺术展时曾无意中提及，或许这次边伯贤去了意大利？  
他怀疑这样的场景是边伯贤故意布置的——甚至可以肯定、一定。  
但他有什么资格不配合他？  
他双唇翕动，感到真要说出这句话并没有那么困难，或许是因为这的确是他唯一想说、能说的。  
“对不起。”  
边伯贤听了这句话，神色反而急剧冷淡下来，有如覆上了一层薄冰。  
良久，朴灿烈再度开口，“我不会再出现在你们面前。”  
说完转身朝门外走去。  
“等等。”那个人叫住了他。  
朴灿烈停驻了脚步。  
他听到身后响起了脚步声，一步，又一步。  
忍不住转过身的时候，边伯贤已走到了他的眼前。  
太近了……这是朴灿烈的第一个想法，这张脸似乎从未离他这么近过，尤其是此刻带着这种冰冷而艳丽的神色，近在咫尺间更是凸显出一种惊心动魄的别样感观。  
他呼吸的空气里甚至渗入了对方身上的气息。  
“朴灿烈……”边伯贤低声、甚至可以说柔和地呼唤他的名字，乜斜起眼睛来看他，“你想走？”  
朴灿烈面对着这个人，竟感到了莫名的不安。  
“你睡了我的Omega，我的丈夫，我的爱人，而你想一走了之？”  
他冷冷地说：“不要让我更鄙夷你。”  
朴灿烈抿了抿唇，“那么……你想怎么样？”  
“我想怎么样？”边伯贤跟着嗫嚅了一遍，竟忽然笑了。  
朴灿烈不禁愣住了。  
那个笑容极浅极淡，稍纵即逝，转眼被那人收敛干净，他微抬下巴指向他，倨傲而漫不经心，“很简单……”  
而对方接下来的动作更是让朴灿烈错愕不已。  
边伯贤又上前一步，离他更近，几乎呼吸可闻，他伸出手臂勾住他的脖颈，带得朴灿烈不得不俯下身去。  
下一刻便被狠狠衔住了双唇。  
有血气立时在唇齿间弥散开来。  
而他终于闻出了边伯贤身上的味道。  
那是一种甜美的、熟透了的草莓香气。  
   
朴灿烈第一次看到边伯贤的时候，以为对方是个Omega。但因为清楚吴世勋也是Omega，于是他想边伯贤或许是个Beta。  
而他在这一天清清楚楚地明白了——边伯贤是个不折不扣的Alpha。 


End file.
